Power Rangers Spectrum
Power Rangers Spectrum (often abbreviated as PRSpec to avoid confusion with Power Rangers Samurai/'PRSam', formally PRS) is the fourth series of the Blade Series. Its Japanese Counterpart is Kagayaku Sentai Karāranger '''(literally '''Shining Squadron Colour Ranger). It chronologically follows Power Rangers Worlds United, ''but goes back to the original system of continuing rangers from previous teams. It's succeeded by 'Power Rangers Paradox Initiative. Summary After a couple of years fighting along side each other, the Rainbow Rangers and the Nova Rangers encounter and energy syphon that has been collecting the energies of fallen allies and foes that manifests into two beings, Nosred Narreg and Snhoj Foeg. Foeg inhabited the dark emotions of the rangers defeated enemies in the form of Tragedy, Hate, Death, Greif, Fear, Poverty, and Jealousy, while Nosred posseseed the light emotions of fallen allies and even honourable foes in Kinship, Will, Hope, Peace, Reason, Honesty, and Redemption. Nosred grants six of the rangers new powers to combat this manifested foe. Rangers Main Arctice: Spectrum Rangers Allies '''Nosred Narreg - Power Rangers mentor. Entity of the Positive Emotion Spectrum Former Rangers: Rangers that correpsonded with the current team from Power Rangers Rainbow Force and Nova. The Lactean Rangers: Rangers from the future who are in the midst of their battles with a fifth imperial force that brought them back in time. The Positive Spectrum Rangers '- the positive halves of the rangers when they became divided by Foeg's use of infusing his negative energy into the rangers. They embody all the good qualities of the rangers. Villains '''Snhoj Foeg -' the Entity of Negative Emotional Spectrum. Fueled by the defeat of the rangers fallen enemies. 'The Five Apocalyptic Horsemen ' *'''Nikao the Conquest *'Limos the Pestilence' *'Purros the War' *'Penia the Famine' *'Chloros the Death' The Seven Princes of Transgression *'Heosphorus, Prince of Pride' *'Mammonas, Prince of Greed' *'Asmodaios, Prince of Temptation' *'Liwatan, Prince of Envy' *'Velzevoul, Prince of Gluttony' *'Hasatan, Prince of Wrath' *'Beelphagor, Prince of Sloth' The Negative Spectrum Rangers - the negative halves of the rangers when they became divided by Foeg's use of infusing his negative energy into the rangers. They embody all the evil qualities of the rangers. Geanian Empire '''- The Fifth Empire that goes to war with Lactea in 2115. They chase and bring the Lactean Rangers back 99 years into the past. '''Seeds: Weaker Foot Soldiers Sheens: Medium''' Foot Soldiers '''Stains: Strong Foot Soldiers Arsenals *'Spectrum Morphers' **'Pink/Rose Card of Kinship' **'Red/Scarlet Card of Will' **'Black Card of Hope' **'Blue/Cyan Card of Peace' **'Yellow/Lemon Card of Reason' **'White Card of Honesty' **'Green/Lime Card of Redemption' *'Tertiary Strikers' ﻿Vehicles *'Spectrum Cycles' Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord,➲ carrier zord *'Great Spectrum Ultrazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ **'Spectrum Shark Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***'Spectrum Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆ ****'Pink Deerzord'◆ ****'Red Bearzord'◆ ****'Black Wolfzord'◆ ****'Blue Gorillazord'◆ ****'Yellow Octozord'◆ ****'White Hawkzord'◆ ***'Green Sharkzord'◆ **'Turtle Shell Carrierzord'➲ Episodes #New Palette Part 1 #New Palette Part 2 #New Palette Part 3 #Kinship #Will #Hope #Peace #Reason #Honesty #Spectrum is Green #Shark Power #Former and Current #Nightmare Part 1 #Nightmare Part 2 #Redemption #Origins of the Spectrum #Tragedy #Hate #Death #Greif #Fear #Poverty #Jealousy #Ranger Down #Black and White, Dark and Light Part 1 #Black and White, Dark and Light Part 2 #Black and White, Dark and Light Part 3 #Black and White, Dark and Light Part 4 #Greed and Gluttony #Temptation and Pride #Old Rangers, New Tricks Part 1 #Old Rangers, New Tricks Part 2 #Titan Red #Wrath and Envy #Sloth #Catalyst of Chaos #Lock and Key #Time Warp Part 1 #Time Warp Part 2 #Sneaky Hollow #Pestilence #War #Famine #Death #Conquest Part 1 #Conquest Part 2 #Death has a Shadow #Grey Drain Part 1 #Grey Drain Part 2 #Grey Drain Part 3 Trivia *The series is based off emotional spectrum, determining the colour, ability and animal associated with the emotion. *Nosred Narreg is Gerran Derson (Gerry Anderson) backwards, refering to his creation of SPECTRUM as an international organisation in "Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons" *Snhoj Foeg is Geof Johns backwards, refering to his creation of the Latern Ring Spectrum for DC Comics Green Lantern Series. See Also Category:Series Category:AdamantiumBladez